


You Flew Out of My Ass

by octuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octuse/pseuds/octuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Flew Out of My Ass

Dean Winchester was a simple man. He liked his baby, his pie, and his music, but what he mostly liked most of all is Cas becoming tiny and flying up into his ass. He loved the way Cas felt flying through his anus at supersonic speed. It gave Dean a rush nothing will ever give him in his lifetime

"DAMMIT CAS GOD YOU FEEL LIKE A CAR FUCKING PIE. IT'S THAT GOOD" Dean screamed.

"CAS IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU SAID SOMETHING TO ME"

Dean didn't realize that Cas was so tiny that he wouldn't be able to hear him.

 

the end


End file.
